Fruits Basket: New Generation
by furuba-ffx-inuyasha
Summary: Discontinued The Sohma family is back and with their new generation! Actually I was thinking if I should drop this story, if you till want this story, you better review, ne? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Introduction

**Fruits Basket: New Generation**

Disclaimer: I didn't own the characters, but i own the story!

**Details:**

**Akito Sohma:**Akito Sohma is the leader of the Sohma family. It is only after assurance from Shigure that Tohru can be trusted with the family secret that she is allowed to stay. Akito has no choice but to order Tohru's memory erased should she fail to uphold her end of the bargain. Most of the Sohma family is afraid of Akito and will follow his orders no matter what their personal feelings may be.

**Ayame Sohma:**Ayame is the loud, egotistical, and over-dramatic member of the Sohma family. He is also Yuki's older brother. One of the oldest cursed members of the family, the flirtatious Ayame was born in the year of the snake.

**Hatori Sohma:**When Akito decides that a person is to have their memory erased in order to protect the Sohma secret, Hatori is the man to do it. The Sohma curse has caused Hatori much pain in the past and only wishes that anyone outside the family stay away from the secret that could ruin their life. Naturally suspicious of others, Hatori's zodiac animal is the dragon (seahorse).

**Hatsuharu Sohma:**  
Often called Haru, Hatsuharu's Zodiac animal is the cow. Hatsuharu and Kyo have been rivals for a long time due in large part to Haru's split personality. His darker side, often called Black-Haru changes the usually stone faced boy into a vengeful, raging madman.

**Hiro Sohma:**Hiro Sohma certainly lacks nothing in the way of self-confidence. He is in many ways the opposite of Kisa, with whom he feels a strong bond. Pessimistic and sarcastic, Hiro is represented by the sheep.

**Kagura Sohma:**A few years older than Tohru, Kagura violently declares her love for Kyo. Usually sweet and caring, Kagura is quick to snap Kyo back in line. She believes they are meant for each other because they do not transform into their Zodiac animals when they embrace. That, and the fact that she threatened Kyo with death if he did not agree to the bargain.

**Kisa Sohma:**Kisa's zodiac animal is the tiger. She is unusually shy and self-conscious for her age, 12, because of constant teasing by her classmates. Kisa has a very good relationship with her mother, who is very supportive of her daughter's situation.

**Kyo Sohma:**Kyo spent months perfecting his martial arts skills desiring to finally defeat Yuki, a goal that consumes him like noting else. A member of the Sohma clan, Kyo too transforms into an animal-the cat. The difference is that the cat is left out of the Chinese Zodiac. He is foul tempered, brash, rough, and rude, but deep down some believe he is not as bad as he pretends to be.

**Momiji Sohma:**Momiji Sohma is the rabbit of the Sohma family. He instantly likes Tohru and is very happy that she knows their family secret. Momiji is gentle and playful, and is always ready to offer a kind word. Momiji lives with an incredible secret even more amazing than his family's curse. Momiji accepts his fate and vows to always remember everyone who has touched his life.

**Ritsu Sohma:**Ritsu dresses in women's clothing to cover up his own feelings of inadequacy. He feels that he is not particularly bright, strong, or athletic, and is therefore a disappointment to his family. Ritsu was born in the year of the monkey.

**Shigure Sohma:**At 27 years old, Shigure is one of the oldest members of the Sohma family. A writer, Shigure is an easy going, all around nice guy who enjoys interacting in the lives of his younger family members. Born in the year of the dog, Shigure is always smiling, kidding around, and offering advice in his own unique way. He is a good listener with a keen sense of right and wrong. Shigure is able to keep the most private of secrets, and will never let anyone down.

**Yuki Sohma:**Yuki, the "Prince of Kaiwaia High" is attractive and popular. So popular, in fact, that he has his own fan club run by girls of the high school. But he does not let any girl get close to him, and for good reason. Clever and quick witted, Yuki's natural charm and sharp, witty demeanor make him an appealing friend. Ever curious, Yuki welcomes a challenge. Born on the year in the rat, Yuki's biggest rival is Kyo (the cat).

**Tohru Honda:**16-year-old Tohru Honda's life seems to get stranger and stranger. After a string of tragic and bizarre circumstances, Tohru found herself working as a housekeeper for the Sohma family. Tohru's generous nature, sympathetic heart, and friendly manner are in stark contrast to the prevailing mood in the Sohma House. Her calm, caring compassion is obvious as she kindly puts everyone else's needs above her own.

**Saki Hanajima:**Hana is very protective of her friends, especially Tohru. Hana has an electromagnetic power that allows her to sense the good and evil in people as well as the ability to see their auras. On top of this strange ability, her rather gothic demeanor scares many of the students at her school.

**Arisa Uotani:**Uo is best friends with Hana and Tohru. Kyoko Honda, Tohru's mother, influenced Uo to give up her life as a member of an all girl gang. Since then Uo has been very protective of Tohru. Her tough attitude and intimidating exterior serves to mislead many, but her close friends know that she is kind hearted and generous.

Well, thats it for now! I'll be writing the story in a few days!


	2. New People!

Fruits Basket: New Generation

Disclaimer: Don't own Furuba! But I do own the plot though!

Ok! I'm back! oh! Actually the first chapter isn't really a story so sorry! It;s actually an intriduction about the characters.

Anyway go on with the story!

Chapter 1: New Generation For The Sohma's

"Aw..., look, how cute they are...", said Shigure " They sure looks like their parents aren't they?" said Shigure again, but this time he saying it to Mii. ( A/N: If u don't know who Mii is, actually she's Shigure's wife and his editor). "Who are u going to name them, Tohru? Maybe I can give u some suggestion if u want me to give u."

"HELL NO! I don't want my childrren to be named after their perverted uncle!", Kyo yelled at Shigure.

"Aw... come on Kyo! I just want to give Tohru a suggestion for their names, not actually name them," Shigure whined. (A/N: like a little doggie)

"Yeah, Kyo just hear what he want to say ok?", Yuki said this time.

"Shut the hell up ur mouth, u stupid rat!" yelled Kyo.

"En... K-K-Kyo..." whispered Tohru. "Yes?" Kyo asked. "Well if u don't mind ok? If u don't mind Kyo, could u lower ur voice a bit? Or u'll wake the babies!" said Yuki while he's reading a book which Machi got it for him.

"Fine, we'll continue this at home, OK?" Kyo said nearly yell at Yuki.

"Whatever, u STUPID cat, said Yuki continue to read his book.

(**_Next Scene) Sohma Estate_**

"Finally we get back from the hospital! It's soooooo boring in there." Kyo said.

"But, what about the babies, Kyo?" asked Shigure, "Don't u like them?"

"Of course I do! What do u think of them? I'm really proud to have them u know!" yelled Kyo to Shigure.

'Especially the one that giving birth to them is Tohru, the woman I love.' this time he said it to himself.

"What did u say Kyo? I can't here u, I think u need to speak up a little bit, so everyone can here u." Shigure asked.

Kyo blushed after he heard what Shigure said and remembering what he had said to himself.

Well see u next time! I really need some ideas so if anyone wants to give me some, just say it ok?

I can make the next chapter probably next week. So see ya 'till then!


	3. Welcome Home, Tohru!

**Fruits Basket: New Generation**

**Desclaimer: I don't want to say it... It's too sad **

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry for the lateness though... I was sooo busy over the holidays... So, yeah... Well let's on to the story...**

(Back to the hospital, where Tohru and the children are staying)

"Hey there!" said Kyo waving to Tohru. " Hello there, Kyo! What are you doing here? Visiting your children huh?" said Shigure from the back of the door knowing that Kyo

going to be mad at him.

"AND what are YOU doing here?" said Kyo yelling at Shigure, but he didn't do it because he realized that he's in a hospital and trying not to wake the children.

"What? Can't I visit my little nephew and niece? That's just not fair!" said Shigure, trying to tease Kyo.

"Anyway, have you thought any names for your children yet? You know, I CAN help." teased Shigure.

"Actually, I have been thingking some names, but I want to see if Tohru like it or not. What's with that attitude anyway?" Kyo said while he's approaching Tohru.

"Actually, you've been summon by your editor to come home, Shigure, that kuso nezumi was trying to get her to calm down and tell her to wait until you come home, you know! So you better come home, before she wrecked your house! Hurry up!"

"Alright already, I was planning to go home anyway... Well then, Kyo see ya!"

After staying awhile in the hospital and after checking on Tohru, Kyo went home, back to the Sohma Estate.

(A few days later...)

"Well, as your wife's condition is good now, I think she can go home tomorrow, but if she needs anything, you know who to call alright?" said the doctor.

"Thank you for everything." "It's nothing, I just want to help people here, that's all"

"Thank you again for everything" said Kyo to the doctor while taking Tohru to the car, back to the Sohma Estate.

That's for this time, actually i was thinking if I should drop the story or not, because i know i'll be very busy, when the school start, but I'll think about it, if you want more then just tell me, so if you want this story to be continue, you need to review ok? And if I have sometime to write, then I'll post on the next chapter, ok?

See you until then!


	4. Here comes Shigure and Momiji

**Fruits Basket: New Generation**

**Desclaimer: I don't want to say it... It's too sad **

**Sorry for the lateness though...Thanks for the people who reviewed. Thank you so much!**

" So... How is my nephew and niece going? Are they behaving?" joked Shigure.

"What are you doing here, Shigure? asked Kyo.

"Nothing... Can't I be here for my nephew and niece? So... Where are you planning to go for your honeymoon?" answered Shigure.

"Well, we were thinking to go to somewhere nice and warm, because winter is coming you now." Kyo said.

"O...k... How long do you planning on staying there?" ask Shigure again.

"I don't know yet, maybe about 2 or 3 weeks." answered Tohru.

"Ok then, I'll see you guys next time!" said Shigure waving back to Kyo and Tohru.

"Well, that wasn't expected, here I thought, he would say something more or do something that he always do. Haha, that really is unexpected now is it?" asked Kyo while he's playing with the kids.

"Well, not really, I always think that he always do unexpected things to humour us. Alright, let's get the children off to bed!" swinging her hand and walking up the stairs.

"Oh well, something might have change..." thought Kyo.

(The morning after)

Momiji came to the house, trying to surprised Kyo and Tohru, but Kyo can here him, so he hide and hit Momiji when Momiji opened the door before saying surprised.

"Itte... That hurts a lot you know, Kyo! I was just trying to surprised you, but I guess you don't have any sense of humour." said Momiji.

"Hm..." said Tohru (Can't hold her laugh, so she ended up laughing very hard.)

"Look what have you done, you little brat! Now you made her laughing at me." Kyo yelled at Momiji.

"Kyo! Don't be too hard to him, he was just kidding. Right, Momiji?" said Tohru trying to defend Momiji.

"Fine! Next time won't be like this though... Now tell me, what are you doing here? So early in the morning..." asked Kyo

"Just want to say hi and tried to surprised you, but caught and being hit by you." Momiji laugh. "Well, Ja! I'm going and I'm going to tell everyone to visit you sometimes!"

"Bye, Momiji. Thank you for coming! Be very careful on the way!" said Tohru.

"Ah! I will. Ja, ne! Kyo... Tohru...!

**That's for today I can't believe that I still have some ideas for this story, but I think I'll go bold if I think to much! I have so many assignment, until I can't even caunt it... Lol just kidding, but I do have assignments and all of it due to the next 2-3 weeks!**

**Ja, ne! I'll be updating if I have time!**


End file.
